Crisana Swiftsong
Crisana Swiftsong is a former Knight of the Silver Hand, turned Argent Crusader. She was a recruiter and Master Sergeant with the Argent Bulwark and has presently retired to continue taking care of her and her husband, Lantos Swiftsong's, children as they continue to grow older. She was previously apart of the Stormwind Chapter of the Silver Hand, and was a healer within the Silver Cross Medical Society. History Childhood Crisana was born to Cathryn Arroway and Derrick Arroway in Northern Lordaeron in a small farming town. Her family moved south to Elwynn Forest only a few years before the Scouring of Lordaeron by her father's ambition to own and run a Blacksmith's Forge. Crisana was too young at the time they left to retain any memories of the once beautiful lands. Crisana took interest in her father's trade and spent much time with him at his forge. At eight years old, Crisana had already made her place as her father's apprentice. Her parents had two other children, Anabelle Gina Arroway, and Michael David Arroway. As she grew into adolescence, Crisana continued as her father's apprentice and became fairly skilled in the Blacksmithing trade. She also started visiting the Cathedral of Light on her own volition instead of attending Sunday Services because her mother told her to. She was fascinated with the Light's Philosophy and the teachings of Archbishop Alonsus Faol. She studied much of this subject on her own and was a devout follower by the time she reached her fifteenth birthday. Not long afterwards, however, her loving father passed away of old age in his sleep. This left Crisana to care for her ailing mother and kid brother. She did well running her father's forge for a few years and was content doing so. This is when she met a certain Paladin of the Silver Hand Chapter, Dame Alariwyn Sunderstar. The knight spoke with Crisana a long while at the steps of the Cathedral of Holy Light in Stormwind just shy of Crisana's twentieth year. Alariwyn took Crisana as her squire as she saw much promise in the young soon-to-be Paladin. This is when Crisana sold her father's forge for a good amount to keep her mother and brother happily living in their little cottage in Elwynn while she went off to train with the great knights of the Church of the Holy Light. Squiredom After being inducted into the Holy Order of the Silver Hand by Grand Master Tenevus Stromheart, Crisana wasted not a second of her training. The young girl quickly learned under her mentor. She already had a good knowledge of the Light and she was fairly skilled with most weapons, as she could make most, but she still needed to be tempered into a Holy weapon of the Light. Though Alariwyn's training, Crisana learned to control her emotions without hardening her heart, she improved her skills to a height she had never imagined, learned to call upon the Light as an ally in battle, and countless other lessons that have forged the blacksmith into the great Knight she'd soon become. However, Crisana's training was never completed. Knighthood and Marriage Crisana never being one to think of marriage or the dream of a 'Prince Charming' was struck off guard. One Half-elf Argent Crusader caught her attention at a ball held in honor of Duke Tenevus and Lady Kateryn's engagement. She had been attending simply out of enthusiasm and joy for the Grand Master, but caught interest in Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong and his wild display with a Magi-rabbit as an engagement gift to the couple. This time the two kept in touch through a communicator he had given her. It was not long after that he asked to court Crisana, to which she agreed, under the watchful eye of Alariwyn, of course. Love blossomed between the two as time went on. The two spoke briefly at that event and she did not see much of him until another ball held for the "Love is in the Air" holiday, where she was prompted by a knight of her order whom had known Lantos to dance with him and help him enjoy a night. She agreed to one dance, and three songs later she was called away from Lantos to return to Stormwind with the rest of her order whom attended as a Knighting was to be held that evening. Dame Alariwyn Sunderstar disappeared shortly after Shazia's Plague Incident and was presumed dead in early 623 K.C. The Grand Master had believed her ready for Knighthood anyway after the loss of her mentor and she was knighted at Uther's Tomb in the Western half of the Plaguelands. She was given the title of knight and the fitting post nominal "the Tempered." It was not a week after she was released of her vows as a squire and knighted that Lord Commander Swiftsong proposed to Crisana, and of course she accepted. April 19th 623 K.C. they were married and Crisana became the mother of Lantos' two adopted children. Malanior, a four year old (at the time) Quel'dorei boy and Emily, a two year old (at the time) human girl. Later that same year, Crisana gave birth to her first born, Layna Alariwyn Swiftsong, a beautiful baby girl. She also became the guardian of Akima Greentouch after her mother, Amaya Greentouch, died giving birth while severely wounded. Akima had a twin sister whom died in her mother's womb. Argent Bulwark During the summer of 623 K.C, Crisana finally convinced by her husband Lantos Swiftsong went on to leave the Silver Hand Chapter, instead finally enlisting with the Argent Crusade, and specifically the Argent Bulwark. Eventually she rose to become a Master Sergeant within the Bulwark, becoming a respected figure among the troops and was a main recruiter for the Crusade's cause. But, with the stresses of home increasing Crisana in May of 624 K.C. decided to retire from the Crusade to continue raising her and her husband's children, while he continued to fight on the front lines. This was also an unspoken agreement between the two, if Lantos died in combat then at least their mother was still alive to continue to raise them. During the summer of 624 K.C, Crisana went on to give birth to their second biological child, a boy named Logan. Recent Activity Crisana has returned within the past year to stand with the Argent Bulwark again as her children have grown older and she's recovered from her time spent as a captive in Tempestus Valley. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Silver Cross Medical Society Category:Blacksmiths Category:Paladins Category:House of Swiftsong Category:Deceased